justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Wild Wild West
|artist= |year=1999 |mode=Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Extreme/Mashup) |dg= / / / (Classic) (Extreme) |difficulty= (Classic) (Extreme) (Mashup) |nogm=4 each (Classic) 5 (Extreme) |mc = Sky Blue (Classic) Dark Nile Blue (Beta) |pc= / / / (Classic) Red (Extreme) |gc= / / / (Classic) Blue (Extreme) |lc=Orange (Classic/Extreme) Cyan (Mashup) |mashup=Only on PS3 and Wii U |pictos = 58 (Classic) 198 (Extreme) 87 (Mashup) |nowc = WildWildWestQUAT (Classic) WildWildWestALT (Extreme) |perf= Classic Aurélie Sériné (P1) Yoni Jayl (P2) Juliana Herrera (P3) Nick Mukoko (P4) Extreme Yoni Jayl http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFgGtFvb8Qo&t=10m19s |tvfilm = |from = Movie}}"Wild Wild West" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The classic mode consists of two women (P1 and P3) and two men (P2 and P4). They all have a blue outline. Classic P1 P1 has red hair in ponytails. She wears a blue shirt, blue pants, an orange velvet corset, and orange boots. P2 P2 has red hair and wears a red hat, a red handkerchief, a blue shirt, a blue tie, and brown shoes. P3 P3 has red frizzy hair, a brown hat, brown chaps, a brown and red T-shirt, brown and red pants, and red shoes. P4 P4 wears a black hat, red glasses, an orange shirt, a black vest, a red tie, a red belt, black pants, and orange shoes. Wildwildwestquat coach 1 big.png|P1 Wildwildwestquat coach 2 big.png|P2 Wildwildwestquat coach 3 big.png|P3 Wildwildwestquat coach 4 big.png|P4 Extreme The Extreme dancer is a man dressed up as a cowboy. He wears a black cowboy hat, a pair of black sunglasses, a red shirt with a black tie which is partially covered by a golden vest, black pants, and red shoes. Background The routine takes place in front of a metallic fence. Fiery explosions also emerge from behind the fence at points in time. The Extreme version is slightly different. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Move 1: It's a Wave Gold Move which occurs in the following order: * P1, put both your hands behind the head. * P2, put your right hand on your imaginary hat. * P3, put your hands on your hips. * P4, put your hands on your imaginary hat and look to the right side of the screen. Gold Move 2: It's a Wave Gold Move which occurs in the following order: * P1 and P3: Open your hands and slide to the left. * P2 '''and '''P4: Put down your hands but then adjust your imaginary jacket/vest and slide to the right. Gold Move 3: Raise your hands like if you are holding a gun, move them from the bottom left to the right side, and then bringing your forearm up to "shoot". Gold Move 4: This is the final move of the routine: * P1 '''and '''P3: Cross your hands in front of you. * P2 '''and '''P4: Put your right hand on your "hat". wildwildwestgm1.png|Gold Move 1 WildWildWestGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game wildwildwestgm2.png|Gold Move 2 WildWildWestGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game wildwildwestgm3.png|Gold Move 3 WildWildWestGM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game wildwildwestgm4.png|Gold Move 4 WildWildWestGM4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Extreme There are 5 Gold Moves '''in the Extreme routine: '''Gold Move 1: Put your right hand on your "hat". Gold Move 2: Put both of your fists on your chest from below. Gold Move 3: Raise your right arm and them put it down with strength. Gold Move 4: Raise your hands like if you are holding a gun, from the bottom left to the right side, and then pretend to shoot a gun, just like GM3 in the classic mode. Gold Move 5: Raise your right arm. This is the final move for the routine. WildWildWestALT_gm_1.png|Gold Move 1 WildWestEx.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game WildWildWestALT_gm_2.png|Gold Move 2 WildWestEx2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game WildWildWestALT_gm_3.png|Gold Move 3 WildWestEx3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game WildWildWestALT_gm_4.png|Gold Move 4 WildWest4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game WildWildWestALT_gm_5.png|Gold Move 5 WildWestEx5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Dance Quests PS3 and Wii U * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD while turning in a circle Wii and Xbox 360 * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD while turning in a circle Mashup Wild Wild West has a Mashup exclusive to the PS3 and Wii U Dancers *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) ' *[[Never Gonna Give You Up|''Never Gonna Give You Up]]'' '' *''Aerobics in Space'''' '' *''A Little Less Conversation'''' '' *[[Apache (Jump On It)|''Apache (Jump On It)]] '' *''Cosmic Girl'''' '' *''When I Grow Up'''' '' *Wild Wild West ''(Extreme) ' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Aerobics In Space'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Aerobics In Space'' *[[Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)|''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)]] '' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) ' *''A Little Less Conversation *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Run the Show'' (Extreme) *''Walk Like an Egyptian'' *''Superstition'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' Appearances in Mashups Wild Wild West ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * ''You're On My Mind '''(Quatro) Extreme * Blame It on the Boogie * Could You Be Loved * Istanbul (Not Constantinople) * Kiss Kiss (Cowboy) * Mas Que Nada * Miss Understood * Never Gonna Give You Up * Prince Ali * Rich Girl * Run the Show * Troublemaker * Y.M.C.A. Captions Extreme * Duflaw Snap * Outlaw Hitch * Sheriff * Texas Jig * Wanted * Western Snap Trivia *This song was the main theme in the movie which stars who also sang this song. *"Damn" and "chest" (from the line "Gonna test your chest") are censored. *The Extreme dancer is the most frequently appearing coach in Mashups. **In the Mashup of Never Gonna Give You Up, his pictograms are purple with aqua arrows instead of red with cobalt arrows. * The Extreme version, along with the one of What Makes You Beautiful, is the only one not to use the Mashup background of the game. ** After What Makes You Beautiful, this is the second Extreme routine in Just Dance 4 to have the Classic routine's background. * When You're On My Mind is played on , P4's avatar is unlocked. ** This makes it the first avatar of a song from a different game to be unlockable through normal play (not avatar purchase) in a later game in the series. * Sometimes, the coach from Livin' la Vida Loca appears instead of P1https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YC2Py-ie_2M in the Coach Selection menu; all the other coaches are replaced by an infinitely buffering wheel. * Wild Wild West is the Dance Crew with the lowest amount of pictograms in files: only 22, tied with Jailhouse Rock. ** However, the latter also has a Beta pictogram, unlike the former. *** If songs from spin-offs are counted, and Jailhouse Rock are beaten by Waterloo (21). * The Extreme coach appears in the background of Uptown Funk. * In the Miss Understood Mashup, the extreme coach's first Gold Move does not have the Gold Move effect or the Gold Move Pictogram. It is counted as a normal move for all consoles with the exception of the Wii version, which counts it as a Gold Move even though there is a normal move pictogram. * Dru Hill and Kool Moe Dee are not credited in the game, even though they are credited in other releases of the song. * When doing Gold Moves 3 and 4 in the Classic routine, a part of the Gold Move effect is absent. * At the end of the routine, P4's left foot slides to the left. * When the cover for the Extreme version loads, the coach is seen with his glove on his left hand. * By exploring the bundle archives, one can find 4 moves named "wildwildwestquat_aurelie", "wildwildwestquat_juli", "wildwildwestquat_nick", and "wildwildwestquat_yoan", hinting the name of the performers. * Gold Move 2's pictogram does not show how to perform P2 and P4's moves. The pictogram tells to slide to the right, even though you need to "hold your jacket". In addition, the pictogram is not designed as a Wave Gold Move pictogram. * The Extreme coach's hair is blonde in his pose in Puppet Master Mode even though in the routine, he has black hair. Gallery Game Files wildwildwestquat.jpg|''Wild Wild West'' WildWildWestEXT_cover_generic.png|''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) WildWildWestQUAT_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach WildWildWestEXT_cover_albumcoach.png|Extreme's album coach Tex1_128x128_83161c88d074dd01_14.png|Classic's album bkg Tex1_128x128_416498bdb738540f_14.png|Extreme's album bkg wildwildwestquat_cover@2x.jpg| cover 100wildwild2.png|P1's avatar on 99wild1.png|P3's avatar on 101w1.png|P4's avatar on 100.png|P1's avatar on and later games 200100.png|P1's golden avatar 300100.png|P1's diamond avatar 99.png|P3's avatar on and later games 20099.png|P3's golden avatar 30099.png|P3's diamond avatar 101.png|P4's avatar on and later games 200101.png|P4's golden avatar 300101.png|P4's diamond avatar wildwildwestpictos.png|Pictograms Theme 03 item 01.png|A sticker features the coaches in WildWildEXT_jd4_pose.png|Extreme coach's pose in Puppet Master Mode In-Game Screenshots WWWestinactive.png|''Wild Wild West'' on menu wildwildwestjd4.jpg|Gameplay (Classic) jd4_wildwildwest1.jpg|Gameplay (Extreme) Promotional Images WildWildWestDancer.png|P2 Behind the Scenes WWWBTSP1.png|Behind the Scenes (P1) Beta Elements Screenshot.just-dance-4.1280x720.2012-11-30.93.jpg|Beta menu color Videos Official Audio Will Smith - Wild Wild West feat. Dru Hill & Kool Mo Dee Gameplays 'Classic' Wild Wild West - Just Dance 4 'Others' Just Dance 4 - Wild Wild West Extreme Just dance 4 wild wild west mashup References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Country Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Easy Songs Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Yoni Jayl